Only Hope
by codered05
Summary: Make the most of a second chance...they don't come around often.
1. Chapter 1

Okay... This story can be read in two different ways. You can read it as a continuation of "Never Alone" or seperately. It should make sense either way. Enjoy...

* * *

Only Hope

* * *

Chapter 1

Veronica's eyes were still tightly closed. Her head was buried in JD's shoulder as she heard the final tick. She could feel him trying to pull her closer. JD's warm breath blew across her skin and his heart beat against hers.

Suddenly, she felt nothing. Her eyes flew open. She was alone! The fact that she was back in her room only added to her confusion. Where was JD? He had just been there. Was she insane? The door opened and a familiar looking woman entered the room. Where had Veronica seen her before?

"Hello darling..." the woman spoke smoothly. Veronica cringed inwardly. JD was the only one who ever called her darling.

"Do I know you?" Veronica stammered, "I'm pretty sure we've never met."

"You're right," the woman continued towards her, "We haven't met. But, you do know me... indirectly thought it may be." Veronica looked closely at the women, trying to find a clue as to her identity. She had slightly rounded cheeks, narrow eyes, and finely arched eyebrows.

"This can't be right," Veronica clutched her chest, trying to rationalize what she was seeing. She'd never met this woman in person but she had seen her in a picture a few weeks ago... in JD's living room. "You're JD's mother... you're supposed to be dead, aren't you?" She paused, thinking. "I'm dead aren't I?" She looked up.

"JD was right, you are a smart one..." she chuckled slightly.

Veronica gasped. She was dead. She was sitting here, alone, talking with JD's dead mother... a woman who had been blown up seven years earlier. This couldn't be happening. She had to be dreaming.

"No, Veronica, you're not dreaming," she spoke again, "You're as dead as I am. So is my son." She wiped away a tear.

"Where are we? Heaven? Hell?" Veronica questioned. This didn't seem possible.

"Neither," JD's mother replied. "You see, I've some special arrangements. I've managed to make a mess of things. Things were never supposed to be like this. I know JD told you what I did. I wasn't strong enough to carry on. I was too scared." She paused. "I wasn't supposed to die that way... I was going to go soon, just not like that."

"What do you mean?" Veronica began to relax. His mother sat down on the end of her bed turned to face her.

"You see Veronica, I had terminal cancer," she continued. "I'd just found out earlier that week. They'd given me three months to live." She wiped at the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I was so scared. I didn't tell JD or Bud. I didn't want them to worry. I didn't want to suffer! I didn't want them to see me suffer either... especially JD. I wanted him to remember the way I was. I found out too late that it was the wrong choice. JD needed female influence in his life. He began to lose it. By the time he met you his emotions were too strong."

"I'm so sorry," Veronica reached out to touch the older woman's shoulder.

"It's my fault he turned out this way." She continued, "So no I have to correct it." She looked pointedly at Veronica. "This is where you come in my dear. You were always destined to meet JD, only things were supposed to turn out differently. You are getting another chance, not only for yourself but also for JD. It will take time, but you have the ability to change him."

"So, I'm going to be alive again?" Veronica's eyes widened with anticipation. JD's mother nodded.

"Indeed you will be. So will JD." She clasped her hands, choosing her words carefully. "You're a strong girl, Veronica, JD said so himself. You need to use your strength to help him overcome his grief."

"How?" Veronica asked. She may be strong but one look from JD and she was in a trance.

"Show him a different way." His mother stood up. "I really must be going now, darling."

"Wait..." Veronica followed her to the door, "I don't understand."

"You will," she gently patted Veronica's hand, "I'll check in on you now and again. Be strong Veronica, be strong..."

* * *

Veronica awoke in a cold sweat. She was still in her room.

'I knew I was dreaming,' she thought to herself. 'That's all it was... a really long dream.' Why had it felt so real?

"Veronica Sawyer..." she heard her mother call, "for the last time, get up! You're going to be late for school." She jumped up and began rummaging through her closet. She pulled on a dark blue skirt and reached for a matching blue sweater. As her hand closed around the hanger, a voice in her head suggested that she reconsider her choice. It was alright to be blue but there was nothing wrong with adding a little color to her life. Veronica's eyes scanned the closet and came to rest on a pale yellow blouse, shoved in the back corner.

It had been a birthday present from Betty Finn. She hadn't worn it since she'd started hanging out with the Heathers. She picked up the blouse, with a shrug and slipped it over her head. The pale color stood out beautifully against the dark skirt and was complemented by her dark hair. She threw her hair in a clip, grabbed her bag and was out the door.

Later that day, Veronica found herself walking through the cafeteria door with the Heathers. It was lunchtime. Tuning out Heather's random babbling, Veronica glanced around the room. Everything was normal. Kurt and Ram were with the jocks, the nerds were in a clump, and Martha Dumptruck was sitting off by herself.

"Here, Veronica," Heather Chandler handed Veronica a piece of paper. "Write a note to Martha Dumptruck from Kurt. Make it hot." She placed the pen in her hands. Veronica didn't respond. It wasn't right. She wouldn't do it.

"No..." she coolly responded. "Martha's never done anything to me..." Heather rolled her eyes.

"Fine then," she huffed, "do the lunchtime poll..." Veronica crossed her arms and continued looking around the room. That's when she spotted him, sitting there in the corner, by himself, staring in her direction. It was JD! Her eyes widened in disbelief and her jaw dropped. It hadn't been a dream. Everything came back in an instant...

Suddenly her conversation with his mother flashed through her mind. This was her second chance... their second chance. She could change things. She had to be strong for him.

"Drool much?" She heard Heather remark snidely. "His name's Jason Dean. He's in my American History Class." Gritting her teeth, Veronica held her hand out.

"Give me the clipboard." She stated flatly. Clipboard gripped tightly in her small hand she strode confidently towards JD. This was the beginning. "Jason Dean?" She spoke clearly.

"Greetings and salutations. Call me JD," he smiled. "Are you a Heather?"

"No, a Veronica," she shook her head. "This may sound like a stupid question..."

"There are no stupid questions," JD replied.

"If you inherit five million dollars and the same day aliens tell the earth they're blowing us up in two days, what would you do?" She raised her eyebrows.

"That's the stupidest question I've ever heard..." JD laughed. "Seriously though... I'd probably just row on out to the middle of a lake. Bring along my sax, some tequila, and some Bach." Veronica smiled. This had been the point were she had originally found herself succumbing to his charms.

"How very." She paused. It was time to change things up. Here went nothing. "Can I ask you another stupid question?" She tilted her head in question.

"As long as it has nothing to do with aliens or large sums of money," JD replied curtly. Veronica took a deep breath. Kurt and Ram were looking their way, ready to come poke a hole in JD's pie.

"Do you play croquet?" She quickly asked. JD nodded. "Well... we'll have to play sometime."

"Sure..." JD looked at her suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"There's no catch." Veronica replied coolly. "I just thought that you might want to hang out sometime... being a new student and all." She paused, "we could be friends?" She looked up shyly.

JD didn't answer right away. Being friends with Veronica couldn't hurt. He'd been thinking that, as soon as he'd seen her, anyway. He would just neglect to tell her his ulterior motives.

"We could..." he spoke after a moment. "How about we schedule our first game for tonight?"

"After dinner?" Veronica proposed.

"Sounds delightful." JD replied. He picked up his tray and followed Veronica to the door.

"I'll give you directions later," Veronica glided through the door JD was holding open.

"No need," he replied, "I can figure it out." JD strode down the hallway, towards the main doors. Veronica shook her head. She hoped she was doing the right thing. Looking back, she could see the Heathers sitting at the table, glaring in her direction.

'What idiots,' she thought to herself, 'but they're not worth my time..."

* * *

Later that evening, Veronica found herself chasing her, usually tame, crocket ball around her yard. She and JD had started out playing a normal game. Now they were just trying to see who could make the wildest shots. It had all started when he'd dumped her cherry slushy down the back of her blouse, messing up her shot. It was a side of JD she hadn't seen before...playful.

"So," she rested her hands on her hips, her gaze following him as he eyed up his ball, "where are you from?"

"I've been moved around all my life; Dallas, Baton Rouge, Vegas, Sherwood Ohio..." he spoke after a moment. "My Dad's job keeps us on the road."

"What does your mom do?" Veronica attempted. She wasn't sure how he'd handle that subject.

"I haven't seen her in seven years," was his only reply.

'Don't push it,' Veronica thought to herself. 'It's not the right time.'

"So what's with the bike? Kind of extreme, isn't it?" Veronica asked a couple of shots later. "Are you trying for the 'Rebel Without A Cause' look?"

"The extreme always makes an impression..." JD smiled.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is the first day of my second chance at life. At first I thought the whole thing had been a dream: JD, Kurt, and Ram... all of the suicides. It wasn't. I saw JD in the cafeteria, right after I didn't write that note to Martha Dumptruck. I invited him over to play croquet. I know what you're thinking and no... We didn't play strip croquet. We just had a good time. I tried to get him talking about his mom, but he very pointedly avoided the subject. I could see in his eyes though... he's hurting. I hope everything works out. I don't think I can lose him again... I've gotta motor, all of the Heathers are coming over to play croquet._

_Veronica_

* * *

"What were you thinking, Veronica." Heather McNamara said, leaning heavily against her mallet.

"Yeah," Heather Chandler swung at the ball, knocking it through the middle wicket, "...Ditching us at lunch to talk with that Jason Dean character... that was not the smartest move."

"Sorry," Veronica refused to make eye contact with anyone. "JD and I just got into a good conversation. I lost tract of time." No she hadn't. She'd known exactly what she was doing. Heather Chandler took an annoyed swing and knocked her ball into Heather Dukes.

"J.D.? You two seemed pretty cozy." She looked pointedly at Veronica. "I thought you were giving up on high school guys?"

"Never say never..." Veronica smiled coyly.

"What are you going to do Heather?" Heather Duke motioned to the two balls on the ground. "Take two shots or send me out?" The two other Heathers look at her as if she's sprouted two heads.

"It's a legitimate question..." Veronica says quietly. Now it appeared that Veronica had multiple heads.

"Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast?" Heather Chandler places her foot on her red ball. She swings her mallet down hard on the red ball sending the adjacent green one rocketing into a flower bed. Veronica shook her head. Nothing changed. Heather made the shot. Life went on."

"So tonight's the night. Are you two excited?" Heather McNamara asked. Veronica rolled her eyes. She'd almost forgotten about the whole Remington party incident.

"I'm giving Veronica her shot." Heather Chandler spoke. "It's her first Remington Party." She looked pointedly at Veronica. "Blow tonight and it's keggers with kids all next year."

'Here I go again," Veronica thought to herself.

Later that night, Veronica found herself in an all too familiar position. The Remington party had been as awful as she remembered it to be. She argued with Heather, ditched her scum-bag date, and puked all over the carpet. Everything was the same. Everything still hurt. Veronica sat down at her desk and ran her hands threw her hair, tears flowing freely. Now she knew for sure that she wasn't cut out for that particular social life. She opened her diary and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_My head is telling me that Heather should die, but I know that's not right. Killing her would solve nothing. Someone else would always be there to take her place. I'm just so frustrated. I thought that I'd be happy being popular this time around, but I'm not. Having everyone "like" you isn't what it's cracked up to be. __Now I realize that Betty Finn was a true friend. Maybe I'll give her a call tomorrow. __I think JD's here... I've gotta motor._

_Veronica_

"Dreadful etiquette. I apologize..." JD climbed through her window.

"S'Okay..." she smiled.

* * *

more to come...


	2. a note

Hello fellow "Heathers" lovers! I've been on a really (really) long hiatus but am seriously considering coming back to the land of fanfiction. I was just wondering if any of you would still be interested in the continuation of this story… if so, I would be happy to oblige.

Thanks for the interest and support

-codered05


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry about the wait... it's been super busy at work. One word...overtime.

* * *

_"Dreadful etiquette. I apologize..." JD climbed through her window._

_"S'Okay..." she smiled._

**Chapter 2**

The softness of her voice started him. He had expected to be confronted with an angry assault – not an accepting smile. It was almost as if Veronica had known he was coming…which he knew wasn't possible. JD hesitated at the end of her bed. She had obviously been out. No one staying in for the night looked that good – and she looked good.

"Remington was a bust." She offered, noticing his scrutiny of her apparel. "What're you doing?"

"Well… I thought we might get something to eat." He spoke after a moment. "I'll even drive." He pointed outside. Veronica could guess what waited below, but she already knew.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the open window. Surprised, JD followed her seemingly fearless figure as she shimmied down the tree. "Great bike…" She motioned to his motorcycle that rested against the tree. "Aren't those a bit pricey though?"

"Nah," He waved the comment off, "Just a humble perk from my Dad's construction company…or should I say deconstruction company…?" He paused thoughtfully. "Either way, I suppose. Hop on." JD found himself slightly surprised when Veronica climbed on the back of the motorcycle without hesitation and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. He was beginning to think he had misjudged her…that could a good thing…he wasn't sure yet.

Veronica pressed herself against JD's back as they sped through the streets. Though she'd never said anything to him, she had always loved his bike. There was just something about it that called to her. Of course, it had always seemed to be part of him – that probably had something to do with it. She laughed out loud when he reached the destination – they had stopped at a 7-11.

"What?" JD quirked his eyebrows, "You don't like 7-11 food?"

"No, it's perfect." Veronica quickly covered, "I was, uh, just thinking about something from the party…it's stupid." That really wasn't what she'd been thinking, but JD was none the wiser. He nodded, accepting her answer, as he held the door open for her.

"Slurpee?" He motioned to the machine.

"Cherry, please." She blew a wayward piece of hair out of her eyes. "Interesting choice for dinner." Raising his eyebrows, JD pointed to his watch knowingly. "Oh yeah… it is kind of late, huh?" He nodded and reached for a couple of Big Wheels.

"So…how well do you speak 7-11?" Veronica leaned back against the counter.

"Fluently," He replied proudly. "Remember how I said I moved around a lot?" She nodded. "Well, this was the one thing that was a constant. A ham and cheese with a Big Wheel… it kept me sane." Without waiting for the clerk, he set some money on the counter and headed for the door.

As they sat on the curb with their late night snacks, Veronica wondered how sane it had really kept him. Had the simplicity of 7-11 kept him from killing himself years earlier? Or, had it contributed to his inner rage? Maybe the fact that a convenience store was more stable than his life had sent him over the edge. It had to have been hard for him. Though she had yet to "meet" Big Bud Dean yet, her past experiences told her that he was definitely not the caring, nurturing, type. An angry, confused, and emotionally distraught boy with a wild streak would not do well under his 'supervision,' if there had been any. No wonder JD had turned out this way.

"So…the party wasn't so hot?" JD ripped in to his big wheel.

"Not really, no." Veronica sat next to him, slurping on her drink. "We'll just say I need to acquire some new friends. These ones aren't all they were cracked up to be."

"I can't say that I disagree." He nodded in agreement, "I don't really like your friends either. It's like they're the almighty and the rest of us are just pawns in the chest game of life." He paused to take a sip of his slurpee. "The school would be better off without them…wouldn't you agree?" Veronica swore silently. She had to choose her words very, very, carefully from here on out.

"I do and I don't…" She spoke after a moment. Her dual answer seemed to leave JD puzzled as he waited for her to continue. "I mean, yes, the school probably would be better off without them…but the reality is that someone else would just take their place." She looked up at him, "I don't think society can truly be fixed through forcible means. It has to be a collaborative effort on all sides."

"And you don't think that's possible?" She had his attention now.

"I do… but only if people want the change." She took a deep breath. "I think that most people are followers – you see, they want someone to tell them what to do because they don't want to be responsible for their own decisions. It's just that sometimes – especially in this case – the leaders aren't so good. But even with bad leaders, the followers will still follow…because it's all they know. They don't know how to make their own decisions."

"That's profound." JD nodded, "So…the question becomes how to get the followers not to follow anymore – because quite frankly, they are all like a bunch of sheep. It's quite pathetic really." Veronica laughed. He was right, of course.

"Well," She thought for a moment, "I would think that if the so-called leaders did something foolish enough to make the sheep – as you called them – realize what utter imbeciles they're being…that might snap them out of it." She could see the wheels in JD's head turning. He was planning something. That much was obvious.

"We could cut out the leader," He looked up after a moment. "That would do it."

_Oh no, think fast, think fast!_

"I don't think so JD," Veronica replied hurriedly. "A new one would just pop up. The followers have to be taught to stand on their own." That was it! "I think it would really be the only way."

She watched silently as he folded his Big Wheel wrapper in an intricate shape, turning it over in his hands and watching it as if it were speaking to him. Their drinks were long gone. She collected the containers and tossed them in the nearby trash barrel along with her own wrapper. He was beginning to worry her – just a bit. He hadn't moved yet. He just kept staring back and forth between the wrapper and the cement. It was almost like he was waging a war within himself…one of which path to choose. She shuddered as she realized how accurate her observation may truly be.

"Come on darling. We've got stuff to do." His lyrical voice broke in to her thoughts. Veronica was leery. She knew what stuff the old JD would have to do, but what about the new JD? Sure, he was still the same person…but these were different circumstances – maybe.

* * *

Keep going?


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait everyone... alas, work and animals must come first. Enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 3

As the night crept on, Veronica let herself go completely. She had missed this. They were just cruising – through the neighborhoods, down the back roads, on the highway. For once, he didn't seem to have a plan. She didn't care where they were going or what there were going to do once there… she was just enjoying the ride. Of course, the company wasn't bad either. She loved feeling his shoulders flex beneath her, the smoky smell of his jacket, and the way his wild mop of hair fluttered against her cheeks.

_If they could have just stayed like this, she would've stuck with him forever. _

A sudden deceleration shook her from her daydreams. Horrified, Veronica squeezed her eyes shut as JD's motorcycle rumbled to a stop down the street from Heather Chandler's house. Maybe he couldn't change…or wouldn't. Stepping casually off the bike, he motioned for her to follow.

"Come on," He smirked, "Let's say good morning, shall we?" Mind whirring, she silently stepped beside him. This was not good. What could she do?

"I don't think she's here…" she attempted to stall, "I mean, maybe she went to her Grandma's or something…" That was lame excuse – and the look on his face said it. JD shook his head as he jimmied the lock on the kitchen door open… like he'd done it a thousand times before. She needed time to think. She had to distract him. What would do the trick?

"Whatcha' doing?" Veronica pursed her lips as he began rummaging through the cupboard.

"Hangover cure…of course." Her gut twisted as he headed for the sink.

"Well you're not going to find anything in there." She frowned, knowing what he would find under the sink. "I say we head this way." Smiling coyly, she pointed to the refrigerator, "What's the upchuck factor for orange juice and milk?"

"Not enough," JD shook his head, "Just momentary sickness – nothing lasting."

_Lasting_…

That was it! That's why he had been so hell bent on making things so he had the final say. It wasn't that he was he was a total control freak (okay, so he maybe he was a _little bit_ of a control freak) – Nothing in JD's life had been consistent. He'd never had anything that lasted….

So what would be the happy medium between vomit and death?

"I've got the perfect thing!" Veronica squeaked excitedly. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him away from the sink and to the other side of the kitchen where she began hurriedly rummaging through the junk drawer. "It's just got to be in here," she mumbled. It had to be…for all of their sakes. "Ah hah!" She thrust the treasure triumphantly in to JD's waiting hands.

"Super glue?" He frowned, "I'm not following you on this one dear…." He turned the bottle over in his hands. Maybe if they –.

"Vanity." Veronica interrupted his thought. "Heather is so vain that it's absolutely ridiculous." JD shrugged. He already had figured that one out.

"And this will help us how?" He crossed his arms, patiently waiting for her explanation – but fully ready to head back to the sink if her answer wasn't satisfactory.

"It's her downfall," She continued, "Clothes, makeup, hair… it's all a show. Heather Chandler's personality is like a wet mop… but she's got the looks and the hair…so she thinks that she's something special. It gives her a power trip." Veronica paused, "People don't really like her at all…they're just afraid of her because of what she can do to them. If we take those things away, she's won't have the power anymore."

"So we're going to glue her clothes together?" JD laughed sarcastically. "Really Veronica, that's so fifth grade." There was that cynical streak that she could sometimes do without.

"No you asshole." She shoved him out of the way. "Come on and I'll show you."

As Veronica stepped lightly up the stairs, she wasn't sure JD had followed until the slight rustle of his coat gave him away. Now she just had to pray that this worked. Stopping in front of Heather's room, she pressed her ear to the door. A slight snoring told her that the blond was still sleeping off the effects of the Remington escapade. Pushing the door open, she tiptoed inside pulling a curious JD behind her. Bypassing the bed, she headed for the attached bathroom. Pushing back the shower curtain, she grabbed a small bottle of shampoo. JD watched curiously as she poured half of its contents down the sink.

"Give me the glue." She held out her hand expectantly.

"She's bound to notice the texture is different," He pointed out. He was right…damn! She hadn't thought of that.

"Uh…no she won't," Veronica thought on the fly, "She doesn't really wake up until after she's loaded up with coffee…and coffee comes after the shower. Try to talk to her before that and she's a bear."

"Makes sense." JD nodded after a moment. "Though, if you ask me, I think she's rather bearish anyway." Veronica silently cheered. Her answer seemed to have appeased him. She finished topping off the shampoo bottle with super glue. Luckily the green apple scent was very strong and did a good job hiding the glue smell. That definitely could have been a problem. Making sure to wipe the bottle clean, she placed it back in the shower exactly as she had found it.

"Come on…" She motioned towards the door, "let's get out of here before she wakes up." They hurried through the bedroom and down the stairs. Veronica took a moment to straighten the drawer and counters to their original order – it wouldn't do to have anything seem out of the ordinary.

It wasn't until the motorcycle rumbled down the road that she let out a sigh of relief. No one had died and everything had gone off smoothly. She loved the fact that, despite her own insecurities, she was able to influence JD. Success tasted sweet!

When JD swung the bike in to her driveway, Veronica frowned. She had been hoping to spend some more time with him. She needed to get to know him – all of him – if she were truly going to help.

"Here's your stop, oh conniving one." He smiled as he helped her off the bike.

"Thanks," she pressed a quick kiss against his cheek. Blushing slightly, he ducked his head. Veronica smirked. Before, he had always been the forward one. She had turned the tables… and he definitely hadn't expected that. "So, what are you doing today?"

"I've got some… stuff…. that I want to work on," he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his gunslinger coat, "but maybe we can do something later."

"Sounds very." She smiled up at him. "Maybe you could come for dinner? My mom is making my favorite… spaghetti and meatballs."

"Agreed." His voice dropped as he ran a hand through Veronica's hair, "and maybe we can get in another game of croquet later?" He smiled, arching his eyebrows suggestively. What had she gotten herself in to now?

"Definitely," she smiled after a moment, playfully trailing her fingers down his chest. Two could play that game.

_Dear Diary,_

_ If you were to ask me about the proudest moment of my life, I would have to say that today is now at the top of the list. If my head gets any bigger, I think it will explode! The fact that I was actually able to sway JD completely boggles my mind. I wonder if that means that I'm more twisted than he is? Nah… that can't be it. Regardless, Heather Chandler will live (until she's actually supposed to die) – and now we just have to wait to survey the damage. I hope the glue will do the trick – otherwise JD may not trust my judgment again. So now my biggest worry is dinner tonight. I have to get the rents to agree…of course, that shouldn't be too difficult – they are always asking about my 'other friends.' I think I will introduce him as the 'dark horse' in the running… he's the only one I'm really attracted to anyway. From the way he was looking at me before he left, I'm guessing that tonight's croquet match should be interesting. You want to know something funny? This whole 'second chance' thing… it doesn't seem as dreamlike as it did at first. It's odd. I still remember things how they used to be…they're just not as vivid – almost like my past life is the dream and this is the true reality. Weird huh?_

_Veronica_

* * *

_Continue...?_


End file.
